Owls
by golden1willow
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original Owls story. Team Hebi recruits an adorable migit, there's an ANBU member AND a group of stalkers stalking them, and someone else was chosen as the Kazekage. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Besides, Juugo likes birds... right?
1. Chapter 1

Owls

I don't own Naruto, just meh ocs.

I really would like some reviews though *sigh*

* * *

Light, trickling steps slightly disturbed the water around two traveling ninja as they progressed to their destination. It was a lovely day, filled with lovely scents and lovely views. However, one of them wasn't too happy about who they were meeting after this.

One of them had black hair, black eyes, and a handsome face framed with bangs, the other had straight, white hair with a blue tint, purple eyes and a grin filled with sharp teeth.

They soon came upon a bare, rocky island where a hideout stood.

…

Once inside, the two passed by the many cells filled with curious prisoners. They felt the many eyes burning them with unspoken questions of the rumor. A rumor that Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre, had suddenly killed the infamous Orochimaru, the one with hold over these hideouts. Whispers ripped through the sickly men, "isn't that the Uchiha?" "does this mean he really killed Orochimaru?" "Mabey he's gonna free us," "that's absurd, why would he do that?"

"Here, kitty kitty kitty," Suigetsu cooed before clapping, "Come to Suige-chan…" he started making cliking noises, as if calling a pet.

Suddenly a pebble came flying out of the darkness at wicked speed and clashed into the water-nin's face, causing it to turn into water.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" came an angry, childish voice. Out from the shadows stepped a huffing, brown-eyed, burnett. She was, no dought, _the _shortest girl the two had ever seen, for her age.

"Oh, c'mon. It fits you so well!" he laughed.

"Why are you two here?" she demanded with a red face. Sasuke walked pass her and beckoned for her to follow, "We need to talk in private," they went down the dark hall until they arrived at the door to the meeting room. At that moment, Suigetsu stepped on the part of her Kimmono that dragged on the floor, and she fell face-first onto the cold, hard floor.

. . . . . . . .

"YOU!" Kitten suddenly formed claws around her fingers and launched at him. If it weren't for Sasuke holding her back… let's just say there would be water EVERYWHERE.

"Hey, hey! It was an accident!"

Sasuke sat her in the room and quickly closed the door before she could get out. After a few seconds passed, the water-nin whipped out a key he'd managed to slip from her. A toothy smile soon slipped its way onto his lips. Oh how he did love this place.

…

The Uchiha sat before the huffing waren, until she finally decided to sit down next to him.

"You shouldn't let him get to you so easily." Sasuke lightly scolded with an emotionless face. As if it melted away from her, Kitten went from stiff and angry to mushy and sad, "He keeps on picking on me. It's frustrating."

A slip of silence passed through the room before she seemed to completely forget her anger, "So, why are you guys here, anyways."

"I want you to join my team."

"*gasp* Really? Why? What team?"

"After I've gathered the rest of the members, I'll explain my goal."

" Who else is coming?" she was now staring at him with enough intensity to melt.

"Karin, and Juugo of the northern hideout."

The warden's eyes widened, "J-juugo?! He's been locked up for years!" By now she had been combing her fingers through her messy hair; a habit she'd picked up over the years. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"Nonononono! What are we waiting for?! Lets go!" quickly pulling a cloak out of nowhere, Kitten dashed out the door and down the hall.

As she went, she heard yelling down the hall. Soon she could see her senpai, Karin dragging none other than the white haired pest that was, Suigetsu.

"Why on earth is this THING here?!" she demanded while shaking the rest of the water-nin's life out. Kitten slowed to a walk before explaining, "He's here with Sasuke, it seems he want us to join his team."

"Is that so… hold this." She suspiciously straightened her glasses before handing suigetsu to the much shorter girl. "Where are you going?"

"To have a little talk with Uchiha."

As soon as she was gone, the body Kitten was holding suddenly came to life, "Is she gone?"

"Why were you down this hall?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It goes to my room!"

"So that's where I found these adorable baby pictures," he suddenly whipped out a fan of photos and waved them in her face. Kitten's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment as she tried to swipe them away, but he kept them out of her range. The sly smirk on his face said he was thinking something bad.

"I could totally blackmail you with these."

"Give'em back!"

…

So, after some stuff happened, the group, consisting of Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kitten, and Karin, finally left the hideout to reciuit Juugo.

Henzu: This version is way better.

Me: Well, duh. That's why I wrote it.

Temari: Does this mean we have to start over with Gaara? TT^TT

ME: ya, it Kinda sucks

Gaara: there wasn't much progress in it.

Me: Oh, c'mon. It wasn't THAT bad… was it?

Gaara: It must have been if you deleted it without hesitation.

Me: :I

Temari: - -' anyways, Plz review! Golden1willow welcomes criticism!


	2. Juugo's escape

Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter two!

Henzu: golden1willow no own Naruto. Just Ocs

* * *

Chapt two

The group rushed to the Northern hideout, their footsteps tacking against the dried ground. Sasuke lead the front with Suigetsu off to his right and the other two girls at the back, side by side. They both had their own cloaks.

"Kitten," Karin whispered, "Why are you so eager to get Juugo out of prison?"

Kitten looked down to the watery surface, "I… think I'm the reason he locked himself up."

"Why do you think that?"

"He thinks he killed me. But it wasn't _him_ who attacked me then. He lost his memory of what happened and assumed he caused my 'death'"

"You mean you knew him before he was locked up?"

"Mhm. But it was only for a day or two…"

Her sentence was cut off when the northern hideout came into view. They were in the middle of a dessert land. It was a good thing Karin let her borrow her shoes; otherwise her feet would be burning.

As they neared the hideout, Karin seemed to get more and more tense until she stopped completely, "There's something wrong here," she warned.

The rest of the group stopped at her waning, "What's wrong?"

The taller warden eyed the hideout cautiously, "I can't sense a single chakra signature from inside the hideout, and the watchers have no guards in them… wait, there are three people inside… now it's just two…. Only one is left now, we have to hurry."

Once inside they witnessed a horrible sight; blood smeared and splattered everywhere, with bodies crushed into the floor and/or torn apart. Suigetsu's face twisted in disgust, "I told you this guy was no good, Sasuke."

They quickly headed down the halls towards Juugo's cell using Karin's tracking abilities to locate him.

As the approached, they spotted two prisoners dead, freshly killed, by an opened heavy-duty door cell. The team approached with caution, ignoring Suigetsu's mumbles of protest.

….

He could feel it. More were coming, more to kill. He couldn't, no. He didn't want to kill them, and yet he did. Clutching his head, with bloodied hands, it felt like his mind was ripping itself apart. They had to leave.

_They have to die_

_…._

The lone Uchiha approached the cell, once he was close enough to touch the door, heavy steps could be heard inside, before the door burst off of its hinges, and slammed into the wall nearly smashing sasuke, had he not dodged. Maniacal laughter could be heard above the loud clatter, a tall man with red eyes and orange hair ran out. His left arm hideously morphed into a giant, spike covered fist and rammed right into the Uchiha and the wall.

"Sasuke!" Karin's worried call was drowned out by Juugo's laughter. The debris cloud cleared, to reveal his hand engulfed something, a wing? No, a hand. A grey, webbed hand larger than his own blocked his fist from Sasuke, whose face remained ever so calm.

Juugo's laughter started up again, "So, you're another copy of me huh!?"

His skin was scorched over with clay colored markings that extended to the left half of his face, his left eye was yellow with black sclera.

Sasuke's skin was the same, only his markings were black and more feral.

Slowly, the uchiha pushed juggo back as he emerged from the wall. Juggo jumped back, putting a good amount of distance between them.

"Juugo, we're not here to fight you, I simply want to talk."

…

Naruto's face slowly turned blue at the sight of a certain ninja entering the room. They had been discussing Sasuke's recent actions, and decide to send a search party. However, to Naruto's dismay, Tsunade had added Sebastian to the team as well. He was Rock lee's twin, however he was even LESS likable than _Neji_! He was bossy, strict and had an independent personality. Sebastian didn't even get along with his own teammates; he constantly scolded them. One was super weak and wimpy, the other constantly getting in trouble and wandering off.

Uzumaki let out a small whimper that was caught by the strict nin's trained ears.

"But, granny Tsunade!" he whined,

The Hokage silenced him with a simple look, "If you are going to be tracing Sasuke down, you'll need good senses stealth. This is also an opportunity for you two to improve your relationship."

All Naruto could do was let out a defeated huff.

Sakura had a look on her that said, 'oh dear…' for she remembered the last time they had quarreled, they got into a fist fight that hat left the jinjuriki utterly humiliated, there was no doubt Naruto held a grudge.

Soon everyone left but the Twin. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Sebastian, is there something you need?"

The bowl-cut ninja handed the hokage a scroll with an 'urgent' seal on it, "There is a troubling matter from the western corner of the Konoha borders, Lady Tsunade."

…

Kitten stared at Juugo in surprise, _when did he get so tall?! _He was probably the tallest person she'd ever seen.

"Talk?" his gruff voice asked, taken aback by the Uchiha's words.

"I want you to join me."

Juugo bust out laughing at his offer, "Fool! I can never leave this place, I am a savage!" He launched himself at Sasuke, only to hit the already shattered wall behind him. Sasuke had hopped up and leapt off Juugo's back, making the giant snap around with a growl and pursue him down the hall.

The rest of Sasuke's team went after them. Suddenly, the walls started crumbling from an impact and the ceiling crumbled, providing a way to the next floor.

Kitten got there in time to see the team leader jump up into the hole, but did not see Juugo. Looking around, she found herself stumbling back, from the large teen erupting from the fallen debris. A tail had sprouted from his backside and whacked her into the wall when he turned to pursue the Uchiha to the next floor.

Kitten let out a yelp of pain as she collided with the wall. Karin quickly ran up to her unconscious body. "This a bit troublesome, huh?" Suigetsu's voice echoed as he passed them. Karin shot him a glare, neither she nor Kitten enjoyed the water nin's presence, she'll be lucky, if he and Juugo end up killing each other. He went ahead while Karin tended to her assistant's wounds, she had several cracked ribs that threatened to puncture her lungs.

…

Sasuke ran swiftly up a set of stairs. Juugo let out another roar as he threw his fist at the Uchiha, however, a loud clang of metal hit their ears. Suigetsu had wedged his way between the uchiha and the rampaging giant and blocked him with his sword. He threw Juugo back and let a toothy grin slid across his face.

"Suigetsu, that's enough. We're not here to fight him."

Suigetsu ignored his leader's warning, "I don't think your little peace offering is getting through his thick skull, Sasuke."

Juugo seemed to pause at the uchiha's name, "Sasuke?" he repeated.

…

Kitten's eyes snapped open and darted around, as she jumped to her feet. She was breathing heavily with panic, "W-whatwasthatwhere'dtheygo!?" she blurted. "Whoa there! You sure know how to snap awake." Karin said. Kitten calmed herself down. Her ninja training gave her a habit of waking up ready to fight whenever she'd unexpectedly become unconscious. "We have to go after them, before someone gets killed."

"No you don't. Your ribs ended up piercing your lungs," she straightening her glasses before continueing, "I fixed you up, but if you go running around too soon, you'll open your wounds. Besides…" she looked up into the whole of the ceiling, "I'm sure Sasuke will take care of everything."

Kitten looked down and puffed up her cheeks. It was frustrating how easily she was knocked out, but her senpai was right.

Juugo turned his attention to the raven-haired teen, he's definetly heard that name before, "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Suigetsu looked at them both in a confused manner. _What's going on?_

"You know my name?"

Juugo seemed to calm down a bit but was still cautious, "You wouldn't happen to have known someone by the name of Chao?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but suigetsu interrupted, "Who, you mean the girl you slammed into the wall? I guess you didn't notice her."

The tall teen turned his head with a confused look, only to just notice his tail. "What do you mean, "he asked, "Kitten can't be here,"

"Why not? She a warden."

"'Cause she dead."

"What're you tal-"

"I'm the one who killed her." His word surprised the both of them… to a degree. Juugo turned back to the Uchiha, fully calmed now, or it seemed. Sasuke knew he could instantly snap at moment.

"She spoke a lot about you, Uchiha. But let me tell you this, I cannot leave this place, all I would do is kill innocent people. I am not able to control myself."

"Then I will be your cage, Juugo." Sasuke insured in a calm tone. However the giant snapped at his words, "You cannot control me! I'd either end up killing you, or dying at your hands! I'd rather remain here, where I can harm no one… So LEAVE!"

Suigetsu, who was now leaning against his sword piped up once more, "Chao isn't dead. Like I said, you just whacked her into a wall two floors down."

Juugo's eyes widened, "That's impossible, I didn't see anyone. It's been two two years since I've seen or even heard of her, how could she possibly be alive after what I saw?"

"Go and look for yourself, big guy."

…

The two wardens rushed through the halls, careful not to sumble on the rubble. That raging lunatic had damaged the building so much that the recent commotion had finally pulled the last wire, now the place was falling apart!

Karin had to give Kitten a piggy-back ride after realizing she in more pain than she let on.

Jetting around the corner, Karin suddenly slammed into something and stumbled back. When she looked she Juugo staring back at her and froze.

"Juugo!" the two girl's gasped.

"Kitten, y-you're alive!"

A large chunk of ceiling fell with a loud crash, just behind them.

"I'm not gonna be for long if we don't get outta here!"

…

Kitten: *huff* the end! *falls on Suigetsu*


End file.
